


Female! EVO! Reader x Rex

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: Y/n has just EVO'd out and Rex cures you. But, y/n isn't all the way cured. Now, y/n must stay at Providence and learn how to control your abilities before you can go home.





	Female! EVO! Reader x Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I finally got a request on Tumblr. They asked me to do a jealous reader fic, and I had a pretty interesting idea. I also want to get better at romance and readers, so I figured it couldn't hurt. They didn't care whether the reader was an EVO or not either, which made this even easier to write. Also, I have other Gen Rex stuff coming, but I've been busy. This is my first reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.

W-Where am I? One minute I was out with my friends, the next I see this guy with his hands on my stomach. He lifted his hands off of me and opened his eyes. He looked oddly familiar but my head was too fuzzy for me to recall anything.

The guy suddenly gasped. What was it? Was something wrong? A spike of pain from my side caught my attention. I looked down to see blood seeping through my white t-shirt. It wasn't big, at least not yet. I let out a shallow gasp which I quickly regretted. Another wave of pain washed over me.

"Don't worry," the guy said. I could barely make out his face because of my now blurry vision. He took off his jacket and tore a piece off. He wrapped the strip of cloth around my torso. I winced when he tightened it. "You'll be fine," he reassured. Oddly enough, I felt a little more relaxed. My head was beginning to feel very light, most likely from the blood loss.

My vision got even blurrier. The guy was just shapes and colors now. I tried to take shallow breaths to avoid anymore pain from my side. That didn't help my lightheadedness. Darkness began to consume my sight. I could faintly hear the guy say something along the lines of 'don't close your eyes'. I couldn't hold them open any longer and darkness consumed me.

* * *

I could faintly hear voices. They sounded worried. I forced my eyes open only to quickly close them again due to the bright white walls. "Oh, you're awake!" a voice said. "Can you open your eyes for me?" the voice asked.

I could try, but it'd be hard with these white walls. I open my eyes into a squint. Even then, it was still ridiculously bright. "Thank you. How are you feeling?" the voice asked me. I could now see that it belonged to a woman with black hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

"I-" A wave of pain from my side stopped me from finishing. I hissed and winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, my side…" I managed to croak out. What did I do to myself?

"You had a pretty nasty wound in your side. It look like you might have been stabbed with a shallow knife," the woman explained calmly. I got stabbed? What was I doing?! "You should be fine. It wasn't very deep and it didn't hit anything fital. You've been out for a few hours," she said.

"I have?" She nodded. The calm look on her face made me feel less scared. "How did I get here?"

"You turned into an EVO," she said. I had heard about it, but I never thought that I would turn into one. I'm glad that I was able to be cured. "Rex, cured you, but I don't think he could cure you all the way," she said gently.

My eyes snapped open wider than dinner plates. "W-what?!" I asked with a sudden panic. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright," she said reassuringly. "You're not a monster anymore, but it seems that you kept some of your EVO abilities. I'll show you later. For now, you need to rest," she said. I sighed. I find out that I'm an EVO, but I have to wait to find out what some of my own abilities are? She was right though; my side was killing me.

* * *

It had only been a few hours and the wound was already healed. All I felt now was an occasional ache. The lady from earlier had told me her name was Dr. Holiday. She explained that they had told my parents about what had happened and that they wanted to help me figure out my new abilities before I went home. I guess so I don't hurt someone or go full EVO.

"Are you sure you think you're ready, y/n?" Dr. Holiday asked, her worry evident in her voice. She didn't want me to over do it.

"I feel fine. Besides, the sooner I learn to control my abilities, the sooner I get to go home," I concluded.

"Alright," she sighed reluctantly. "You noticed your hands, right?" Pretty hard to notice that my fingers were more like long, bendable claws. I nodded. "I want you to pick up this soda can," she said setting the can down in front of me.

"Easy," I said confidently. Soda is pretty much all I drink. I wrapped my claws around the can the way I would with my fingers. My claws punctured the can and it began to spew. I dropped the can in surprise.

Dr. Holiday raised an eyebrow at me while she smiled in amusement. "Easy, huh?" she asked grabbing a towel. I guess having sharp claws for fingers is harder than I thought. "Maybe you should be a bit more gentle," Dr. Holiday suggested.

I looked down at my new claws. I wonder if this is my only ability. Maybe if I concentrate I can change them back to normal or something. The claws began to change. The sharp end of my claws began to soften and dull. Dr. Holiday stared at me. "Looks like you can do a few other things. Try to pick up the can now," Holiday said.

I bent down and grabbed the busted can off the ground. Most of the soda was on the floor. I didn't puncture it this time. "See, you'll get the hang of it soon," Holiday said as she mopped up the soda with a towel. Yeah, I needed to stay positive. After all, how many people were lucky enough to control their EVO abilities?

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the boy who saved me. Now that I could think clearly, I realized why he seemed so familiar. He was Rex, Providence's not so secret weapon!

"Glad to see that you're alright," he said. I couldn't think of anything to say. I had seen all of his fights on tv. I had dreamed of this moment, and now that it was finally happening, I couldn't think of anything to say!

I tried to force a few words out of my mouth, but all that came out were squeaks and stutters. I could see that Rex was confused by my response. Darn it! Why do I have to be so weird?

"So, did you tell her, Doc?" Rex asked quietly.

"Yes, I did," she said.

"I could try curing her again," Rex suggested. Again? How many times had he cured me?

"You already tried that, Rex. It probably won't work this time either," Holiday sighed. Don't ask me for any input or anything. "We'll just have to help her learn about her abilities," Holiday continued.

"Well, how are we going to do that?" I asked. I was tired of being talked about like I wasn't in the room.

Both Rex and Holiday turned to me. "Why don't we try a little combat?" Rex suggested.

"She's not going to be using her abilities for fighting, Rex," Holiday said. "We just want to help her figure out how to control them, so she can go back home."

"I'd be fine with combat training. It could help me learn how to control them," I said. I really didn't want to try simple tasks anyway. I knew I could soften my claws, but what else could I do with them?

Holiday seemed to think it over. "I guess it couldn't hurt. But since it was your idea Rex, you'll be her opponent."

"Alright, I don't have anything else to do," Rex shrugged. "Come on," he motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

I was standing on the opposite end of the training room. Rex was on the other side while Dr. Holiday and a man in a green suit observed from an observation room. I was so nervous that I was almost shaking. I was going to be fighting Rex! I don't want to hurt him, but I think he'd hurt me more than I'd hurt him.

"Alright Rex, we just want to see how she does," Holiday said through the speakers.

"I got it, Doc," Rex said. This was just a fake fight.

I took a deep breath to ease my nerves. I had pretty much no fighting experience besides a few kick-boxing classes that I took when I was younger. I knew a lot about Rex though, including his fighting style.

"You ready?" Rex called to me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. Darn it! Again with the stuttering.

Rex pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Thrill me," he smirked. I was about to burst! He said his catch phrase! Okay, no time to fangirl. I had to focus. I concentrated on my claws and sharpened them. I smiled once I saw that I had successfully sharpened them.

Rex was still on the other side of the room. It looked like he was waiting for the first move. Well, I might as well go for it. I ran forward as fast as I could. I was running a lot faster than I ever had. Maybe that was another one of my abilities. I slashed at him, only for him to dodge easily.

I wasn't sure what to do next. Did I try and slash at him again, or should I try something different? I really didn't have anything else. Rex formed his Smack Hands. I took a step back in fear. Those things were strong.

Rex ran at me, preparing to slam his fists into me. I was completely frozen. I watched in utter horror as he got closer. Suddenly, I was out of the way. I looked at my previous location. There was nothing there to show that he had punched it. He must be holding back.

I slashed at him with my claws again. He didn't have time to dodge thanks to how heavy his Smack Hands were, so he blocked with them instead. I could see him wince slightly as my claws left a mark on his metal hands.

What now? Should I keep slashing? I had no idea what to do. Rex whacked me away with his Smack Hands. I grunted as I hit the floor and rolled. I groaned as I began to push myself up. I stopped as the ache in my side hit me hard.

Rex saw me wince. "Do you want to stop?" he called.

"No…" I said, pushing through the pain. I managed to get to my feet. "I want to keep going," I said determinedly. I gritted my teeth and focused on my claws. They began to sharpen even more and grow longer. I pointed them towards Rex. One of my claws shot off from my hand, surprising everyone. Rex dodged to the side.

"Woah, that was awesome!" he shouted. I looked down at my claws. I wonder what else I can do with these things. I'll have to figure it out with time.

* * *

I sat on my bed, trying to get used to my new surroundings. They had given me my own room. Dr. Holiday had asked my parents for a few of my personal items as well to make me feel more at home. They had given her my phone, computer, my pillow, and a photo of my family. I did feel a bit more at home looking at it.

I heard the door open. I looked to see who it was and saw Rex. He closed the door and sat down next to me. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I'm just a little homesick."

"Don't worry Your parents will be able to visit you soon," Rex reassured. Not soon enough.

"I want to feel normal again," I said, looking at my hands.

"I can help with that," Rex smirked. "I was going to sneak out to go hang with Noah, Annie, and Claire," he whispered into my ear. "You want to come with?"

"Yeah!" I said. A chance to get out of this stuffy place? Heck yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I finished the first chapter. I'm going to split it into a few chapters, otherwise, this is going to be a really long oneshot. Anyways, tell me what you think.


End file.
